splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blackmail Letter transcript
Flashback A woman, a nurse, is walking down a hospital ward to a reception area with two other nurses in it. One nurse is sat at a desk, looking at a calendar and the other, a middle aged woman, is stood looking at the calendar. YOUNGER NURSE: at the pictures on the calendar What a lovely calendar. Was this taken around here? MIDDLE AGED NURSE: Oh, no, that’s way out in L.A. I have family there. Isn’t it idyllic? The nurse who was walking to the reception area goes into it and heads towards a filing cabinet, it’s Olivia. She sorts through some files and then the middle aged nurse steps to her and hands her some more files. MIDDLE AGED NURSE: Here you go, Angela. You can file these. Olivia then takes the files and puts them into the filing cabinet. When she closes it, she looks up and stares into blank space looking depressed, feeling her life was meaningless. Late that night, Olivia is walking out of her house carrying a bag full of rubbish. She is walking across her front garden to her bin which is on the pavement. As she gets there, a small, young blonde woman wanders up to her carrying a baby, about 10 months old. The woman looks pale and sweaty, she looks like she has clearly taken some drugs. WOMAN: shivering Hey, Angela. Olivia looks at the woman, shocked. OLIVIA: shocked Holly? What’re you doing here? HOLLY: I need some money. A few minutes later, inside Olivia’s house, Olivia is bringing a drink to Holly, who is still stood, holding her child and shaking from the drugs. Olivia’s husband, Nick, is stood by, watching. OLIVIA: the drink kindly Holly, here. Holly takes the drink and drinks it all in one gulp. Her eyes are dark and unfocused. She then passes Olivia the cup and wipes her mouth. Olivia looks at Holly, concerned. OLIVIA: You’re using again, aren’t you? HOLLY: defensively No, I just, err; I just gotta get some food for my baby and some other stuff. OLIVIA: comfortingly If the baby’s hungry, we can go to the market and I’ll buy food. HOLLY: defensively I can shop for my own baby, okay? The baby Holly is holding starts to cry and she tries to quiet it down by rocking it, but it won’t stop crying. HOLLY: Be quiet, I can’t think! Holly then holds out her arm to Olivia. HOLLY: Look, you see this watch? It’s worth a lot. I’ll give it to you for fifty bucks. NICK: interrupting She’s not giving you money. HOLLY: Do you mind?! Olivia, sadly Angela, you’re the only one at rehab who treated me like a person. Please, please don’t stop now. Olivia looks at Holly awkwardly. OLIVIA: her head I’m sorry. Holly sighs with desperation as Olivia walks to her front door and opens it for her, indicating she wants Holly to leave. Holly begins to panic and she looks around the room desperately. She then comes up with an idea and she looks at Olivia. HOLLY: I’ll sell you my baby. Olivia turns to Holly and stares at her with astonishment. There is a brief silence. OLIVIA: quietly What? HOLLY: I heard you talking, and...and...and I know you can’t have your own. It’s been killing you. NICK: It’s time that you left. HOLLY: quickly No, no, no! I’m thinking about Isaac. You’ll give him a good home. Okay? He’ll be better off. She turns the baby around so he is facing Olivia. The baby begins to cry again and Holly shushes it aggressively. HOLLY: Quiet, quiet! Olivia watches the baby, considering the offer. Nick shrugs his shoulders. NICK: Honey?! Olivia holds out her hand, telling Nick to be quiet. HOLLY: How much money do you keep in the house? Olivia continues to stare at Isaac as she slowly closes her front door. An unknown amount of days later, Olivia is at work at her reception when suddenly, a woman is wheeled through the hospital on a gurney. It’s Holly. There are police and doctors following it, plus the middle aged nurse from before. MIDDLE AGED NURSE: the police She has a ten month old baby, where the hell is it?! POLICE OFFICER: I don’t know. If we’d seen a kid, we certainly wouldn’t have left it sitting in the middle of a crack house. As Holly’s gurney comes to a halt and the police officer and the middle aged nurse talk, Olivia watches with fear that her and Holly’s agreement would be discovered. MIDDLE AGED NURSE: angry If anything happens to that baby, I will have your badge! POLICE OFFICER: Just let me do my job, huh? We’ll post an officer at the junkie’s bedside and when she wakes up we’ll let her tell us where she left her kid. The middle aged nurse sighs angrily and then she goes over to Holly’s gurney to continue pushing it through. Olivia, still terrified, watches as Holly leaves and then she looks at the calendar from before; the calendar with pictures of Los Angeles; and she thinks to herself that that is where she must go to continue hiding her secret. An unknown amount of time later, Olivia, Nick and the baby (now named Zach) are all stood outside of a large, middle upper class suburban house in a suburban street. The real estate agent walks down from the house and passes them a set of keys as he smiles. REAL ESTATE AGENT: kindly I really hope you will be happy here. Olivia holds Zach’s hand and starts to wave it at the real estate agent. OLIVIA: a childish voice Wave bye-bye, Zach. Wave bye-bye. Olivia and Nick then turn to each other and smile with relief as they can now start their new life together. End of flashback It’s night. Samantha is in a tent. She’s looking through some bags. There is a sudden voice behind her. JOSH: kindly Find what you’re looking for? Samantha jumps. When she see’s it’s Josh, she laughs. SAMANTHA: You scared me. And, I’m just lookin for some water bottles, Darien said there’s some spare one’s in here. Josh nods and smiles. JOSH: Okay, I’ll leave you to it. He then leaves. Samantha continues to look through the bags until she sees a small piece of paper folded up. She looks at it with curiosity and she starts to open it. She then reads it and her eyes open wide with surprise. It’s the letter that says “I KNOW WHAT YOU DID. IT MAKES ME SICK. I’M GOING TO TELL”. She then examines the letter and notices the stationary seems very familiar. Then, she recognises it completely. She realises who sent it. SAMANTHA: to herself Dad? Flashback It’s three years after moving to Los Angeles, it’s night. Olivia is in her kitchen cutting some vegetables with a large cutting knife. Nick and Zach are both sat at their small, circle dining table. OLIVIA: You want some carrots, Zachery? Olivia picks up a plate filled with sliced carrots and she carries them over to Zach. She puts them down on the table and kisses Zach on the head. OLIVIA: They ya’ go. Zach smiles at his mother as she walks back to her worktop to continue cutting vegetables. OLIVIA: Nick We have to get that fence up in the back yard before the pool is finished. NICK: smiling I know. OLIVIA: I’m serious. You know how kids are drawn to water. She then heavily bangs the knife as she cuts some cucumber. Meanwhile, as she bangs there is also another bang on the front door. As she hears it, she walks towards her front door. As she gets near it, she places her knife down onto a small table near the door. As she opens the door, she looks at the person in horror. It’s Holly. HOLLY: Hello, Angela. Olivia continues to stare silently with horror. A few minutes later, Olivia, Nick and Holly are all sat in the lounge near the front door. Holly face is bright and tanned and her eyes aren’t dark anymore; she’s clean. Everyone sits awkwardly in silence for a moment. HOLLY: You did a good job covering your tracks. I had to spend a lot of my father’s money hunting you down. OLIVIA: darkly Congratulations. You’ve found us. HOLLY: You know, I never told the police what happened. NICK: You didn’t? HOLLY: They would’ve put Isaac in foster care, or worse, given him to my father. So I kept our little secret. Olivia and Nick look at each other, not knowing what to say. Olivia just continues to sit in silence. NICK: Well, we appreciate that. HOLLY: Anyway, I guess you can see I’ve gotten myself cleaned up. OLIVIA: Yes, you look lovely. Holly then suddenly turns angry. HOLLY: evilly I’m not the same person you knew back then, Angela. I’m in a good place now. Olivia sits in silence for a few seconds and then she shakes her head. OLIVIA: You can’t have him. HOLLY: evilly Just because I didn’t go to the police before doesn’t mean I can’t do it now. Olivia then stands up and towers over Holly. OLIVIA: Zach is our son! HOLLY: up too His name is Isaac! OLIVIA: If you think I’m giving my baby to some junkie, you’re crazy! HOLLY: He’s not your baby! Both women continue to shout, but Nick stops them. NICK: up Okay, just calm down! HOLLY: Olivia You were always to high and mighty back at the clinic; looking down on us poor degenerates; pretending you wanted to help when all you really wanted was to feel superior. sighs Oh, you self righteous bitch. OLIVIA: You’re still using, aren’t you? HOLLY: Oh, go to hell. Olivia walks around to Holly and grabs her arm. She attempts to pull up her sleeve. HOLLY: What’re you doing?! OLIVIA: Let me see your arm. HOLLY: to get away Look, I said I’m clean! Nick then hurries towards the fighting women and he tries to pull them apart. NICK: Just take it easy! Holly finally gets free and then she starts to walk towards the stairs to collect Zach. OLIVIA: Where do you think you’re going?! HOLLY: I’m getting my son and I’m taking him home! Olivia’s face fills with fear. OLIVIA: panicking Nick! Stop her! As Holly starts to walk up the stairs, Nick grabs Holly and pulls her back down. NICK: Please, come on! He then carries her back to Olivia and he throws her to a chair. NICK: Sit down! HOLLY: Get off me! But he misses, and she falls near the fire place. OLIVIA: crying We raised him! We’re his parents! Holly grabs a fire poker and smacks it across Nick’s head, knocking him to the ground. OLIVIA: Nick! Holly then repeatedly hits Nick again and again until he bleeds. Olivia watches with horror and then, Holly turns to Olivia with rage filling in her face. There is silence for a few moments. HOLLY: growling Don’t worry, I’ll give him a good home. Olivia just stares with wide eyes as Holly walks closer to her, ready to hit her; but, Olivia steps back in a panic and she grabs the nearest thing to defend herself; the kitchen knife. As Holly gets inches away, Olivia plunges the knife forward into Holly’s stomach. OLIVIA: stabbing her No! The second Olivia stabbed Holly, she regretted it immediately. Holly grumbled with pain and she held her stomach tightly. Olivia watched with repulsion. Nick then looked at Olivia and he too looked in shock as he saw Holly drop to the floor with a heavy thud. She was dead. When there was complete silence, Olivia took one step back and she dropped the bloody knife to the floor. NICK: horrified Oh, Olivia, what did you do? Minutes later, in Zach’s room, Olivia started to take all of the toys out of Zach’s large wooden toy box. Shortly after that, downstairs, she placed the box next to Holly’s dead body. She and Nick then stared down at her. NICK: What’re we gonna do? OLIVIA: heavily with regret You said they were pouring the concrete for the pool tomorrow? NICK: surprised You can’t be serious... OLIVIA: They’ll never find her. her hand on the toy box We can put her in this. NICK: She won’t fit! OLIVIA: Then we’ll have to make her fit. Flashback Elliot is in his kitchen. It’s a warm sunny day. He is looking out of his window until a woman behind him talks. WOMAN: Oh, my lord. Elliot turns around to the woman to she what she is talking about. The woman is the middle aged nurse from Olivia’s hospital - and also Elliot’s sister. ELLIOT: What is it, Patricia? PATRICIA: out of another window at a woman That’s Angela. Elliot looks out of the window and sees the woman, it’s Olivia. ELLIOT: No... that’s Olivia. PATRICIA: Don’t be silly, that’s Angela. I worked with her for 2 years; I ought to know who she is. ELLIOT: Patricia, I think I know my neighbour. It’s Olivia, Olivia Taylor, she lives here with her husband and her son. Patricia gives Elliot an odd look. PATRICIA: Elliot, I give you my word that that is Angela Foster. And she didn’t have any children. But how about this for a coincidence, when Angela decided to leave Florida in such a hurry, there was also news of a young boy missing. That was about 16 years ago. How old is this, apparently, Olivia’s son. ELLIOT: About 16... Patricia looks at Elliot with a, juicy and gossipy stare. PATRICIA: taking a sip of her coffee Well, how about that. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1